Act V Alternate Ending
by EmmaLouBelle
Summary: Same characters. Same first four acts. Different attitudes. Romeo has lost his mind so who will help him find it? his servant of course! but will things keep on going the same way they were before?
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet Act V (Alternate Ending)

By: BlueSoulKLH64

A Romeo and Juliet Fanfic

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shakespeare's characters. I share the plot line with Ian Hamilton.

Act V Scene I. Mantua.

[Enter Romeo stage left. Enter Chorus stage right: Spotlight

CHORUS

The shores on the peninsula have risen.

The sun stays out longer on the horizon

Romeo is in mourning in Mantua

While Juliet is suffering for many losses

As well as herself in a deep sleep

The moon is changing

But will the moods as well?

Friar's plan is not foolproof

Juliet is already dead to her family

Will Romeo be there when she wakes?

The balcony promise is at stake

Shall an exile break it

Or shall the moon run it's course

Without a single dispute

[Spotlight fade out while stage lights fade in

ROMEO

As I recall to myself my lady

Is weeping for me now.

But I shan't let it go to me

For she mourns over Tybalt as well

Oh, how I hate thou man

(Or cuz shall I say)

For she loves us both

And hate is common enough

Two sides of the same coin

They are almost identical

Oh, how I wish to see her face once more

How I push away her tears of sorrow

If we could be together, oh how

My heart bleeds without her

I shall be withdrawn forever!

[Balthasar enters stage right, head down

Thou hast come from Verona, yes?

What is with thy love

Is thy ill or well

Is thy mourning or respecting reality

Does she lay hand on cheek or head

Oh, Balthasar, speak of my love!

BALTHASAR

Your love shall be in peace for eternity.

ROMEO

Why do you say such?

With such a feud

I can hardly see

Why one would be in peace

BALTHASAR

She lies in Capel's monument

Where her body shall stay for ever

I hast run quickly to tell thou

I past many mules on thy way

I hope you take this wisly

For a revenge has been plotted against you

So thou shall be ready for such a plot

ROMEO

Such a beauty for such a waste

Doust thou know of the cause?

My sweet Juliet, what has happened

My wife…my love…my life

BALTHASAR

Think wisly, my friend, wisly!

Surely such a thing will not effect thou

For just three suns ago

You were in mourning about young Rosaline

And a fortnight ago

Thou were mooning over young Rosaline!

Wast thou change so quickly?

What makes she your life, hmm?

ROMEO

What you say…

What do you mean about it

BALTHASAR

It is not she that is thou's life

It is thou that is she's life.

Thou art older and much wiser

She is a mere _lady_

ROMEO

A lady…true enough but—

BALTHASAR

That's it, stop there

She's a lady, meaning you're the man

In a marriage, the man is the leader.

It is not her that has your heart

But it is you that has hers!

ROMEO

I see what it is that you speak of

I do not need Juliet at all

It is she that needs me

[Enter Messenger Friar, stage right

FRIAR JOHN

I seek the one named Romeo

Is he here?

ROMEO

That is I.

What is thy message?

FRIAR JOHN

From Friar Laurence himself

I read it not

But give to you unopened.

ROMEO

Thank you

[exit Friar

he says that my love is not dead!

Oh how I leap for joy

BALTHASAR

But I thought she was not your love

No more, you said yourself

What makes thou change thou's mind?

ROMEO

But she is alive!

Yet she tricked me so

Oh, I do not love her

No, my mind is made

I'll go to the house of Capel

And I'll tell her of my recent thoughts

BALTHASAR

If you're not dead by then

Blessed be

ROMEO

Wait a minute

How shan't I know this is no trap?

You are my servant

You shall come with me

BALTHASAR

I shall, for your sake

You never know when

You might have a change in

Mind, body, or spirit.

[Romeo exits stage left,

[Balthasar exits after a few moments stage left

[Blackout


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet Act V (Alternate Ending)

By: BlueSoulKLH64

A Romeo and Juliet Fanfic

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shakespeare's characters. I share the plot line with Ian Hamilton.

Act V Scene II. Capel's Monument 

[Curtains open with Juliet already on the stage. Stage lights fade on as Friar Lawrence comes in from center.

FRIAR

I know that the messenger would have

Made it to Mantua by now

I only pray that young master got it

Before the rumors came

[Enter Balthasar

The master's servant has come

Oh I wish so has he who owns such a person.

Young Balthasar, might young Romeo

Be with you now?

BALTHASAR

He entered after me

To make sure such a journey

Was not a trap for him to be

Caught in exiled land

[Enter Romeo

As a matter of which

He hast come now.

FRIAR

Young master

I assume you are well?

ROMEO

Yes, yes, of course

Now let me see my love

Why does she not stir?

Yet she is pail as death

Hast thou poisoned her?

For if thou hast, a peril is on you

And I'll gladly die for killing my

Love's killer.

FRIAR  
How dare thou accuse such a life!

Insulted I should be

Yet I let you look past me

For you'll see her beauty rustle

For her time of death is about over

ROMEO

Oh, Juliet! Speak to me Juliet

I love thee with such passion

If I could hear your voice once more

Then my life would be fulfilled

JULIET

Romeo, is that who speaks

Oh, of such worries I've waited

How I wish to hold you

But…my arms!

Why can my arms not lift?

ROMEO

You have poisoned my love

[Takes out dagger

Now I'll make your arms

Move not

FRIAR

Patience, my dear boy, patience!

She hast been in draught

For over a sun ago!

Her limbs are weak

It is not poison

It is just weakness!

JULIET

Romeo, fine is what I am.

Look at my hand

How I may put it wherever I please

Now that the weakness is gone

ROMEO

Oh, Juliet, my love

[Puts down dagger

It has been quiet without your company

How I have missed you so

I have been in mourning for ever

JULIET

And you no longer have to be

Our passion, our love

Has gone through everything

Even death

Oh, Romeo, kiss me hard

For I wish not to leave your side

Ever, love.

[Kiss

VOICE

Hark! There is something down yonder!

Only the nonliving shall be down

Family jewels is what they're after

I knew I couldn't trust anyone!

Now I'll catch those who are under

And make sure they be hung!

FRIAR

It is the Prince!

I knew it was you to get me in trouble

Young Master, how do you live with you?

I knowst what I will do

I will take Romeo to the Prince

Save my own back but not his

ROMEO

Friar!

[Grasps and drags Romeo

FRIAR

It is too late now, young master

For your eviction is about to become

Execution. And I will be the hero who caught!

BALTHASAR

Romeo, your young dagger!

ROMEO

[Slices Friar's arm off

I can't have a foolish person like you get in the way

Of my plan that won't be abolished.

If thou wish to live

Then go and burn the rest of thou's arm

A stub it will become

Let happiness consume you for that

FRIAR

I'll let the Prince know of this

And then you'll still be dead

I have the proof right here

Not even true love could save you!

[Exit stage center, yelling on the way

Prince?! Prince!?

Where art thou?

I hast give an exile to you

ROMEO

I am tired of the Prince

Ruining my plans like he is

I'll make him pay!

JULIET

But Romeo, we are now together

Shan't you be happy for that?

What is it love, can I help you?

We can go now and be together

I know the passage out without

Said Prince seeing us go

ROMEO

No, that's not enough

That would never be enough for me

I've come to set us free

There is only one way I can do that

And still live in peace

[Romeo starts to make way up stairs and is caught by the Prince

PRINCE

I see the old Friar fool was not lying

ROMEO

Get out of my way, ho!

PRINCE

I will do that not

You have been banished

And yet you've come back

I'll have you killed yet

And smirk as death grows upon you

ROMEO

Not if I kill thou first!

[Sticks same dagger into the princes heart

You'll now die a slow and painful death

And may you now rot in hell

[scene freezes, light slowly fade to black


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet Act V (Alternate Ending)

By: BlueSoulKLH64

A Romeo and Juliet Fanfic

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shakespeare's characters. I share the plot line with Ian Hamilton Act V Scene III. Capel's Monument/ Prince's Palace 

[scene reopens, both Juliet and Romeo are kneeling by the now dead prince

JULIET

My, love, I cannot believe such fate

For I do fear that you have killed him!

And as crude as it may be

This makes you Prince

ROMEO

That also means, my love,

That you are now Princess

For remember, we are married

JULIET

I could never forget

[Grasps Romeo's hand

Let us go now

The town will know the Prince's fate

By then, we can freely be together

[Same scene, all lights fade and scene is changed to the inside of the palace. It's the next morning and the town knows what has happened.

SERVINGMAN

Message for you, Master Romeo

ROMEO

I thankth thee

[serving man exits

JULIET

Whom might it be from this time?

Thou hast gotten many a letter

From those who don't even belong

To this town nor Mantua

ROMEO

Hark! It says that old Friar here

Wants me to pay for his medical treatment

Why could he not have done his own?

He knows more about such than most doctors!

JULIET

But, young love, t'was your fault

It was by your blade that slashed his arm

As the same blade that took

The life of our Prince

And your same arm that took my cousin's life

Tis only fair for you to do such a favor

ROMEO

Wil't thou stop thy knacking?

My actions have brought us together—

JULIET

Yet thou's actions got us apart

It is all the same now

ROMEO

I'm tired of your constant complaining

'T'won't make do, 't'won't

[Enter Balthasar

Ay, Balthasar, you hast come for

Being a new right hand man?

BALTHASAR

A moment, my good sir

Such news has come to me

And as your right hand man

I strongly suggest that we speak in…

Private

JULIET

Balthasar, I know you mean well

But Romeo is my husband

If such news can't be said

In front of me—

ROMEO

I trust Balthasar with my life

I can't say the same for thou

If he wants me to speak alone

Then alone we will speak

JULIET

Well then, let me not keep you from this

[Juliet leaves in a huff

ROMEO

It's almost as if she thinks

That she owns me

How could one think such a thing?

I am Prince, after all

BALTHASAR

Young Master, another letter has come

It is from young Rosaline

It says…she's willing to give up her beliefs

As well as her chastity

To be with you again

It is all right here

[Balthasar hands Romeo the note

ROMEO

She says here that her hair lays limp

Her hands lay pail and shaken

And yet her lips are chapped without me

How I have waited for such words from her

I'll call for her this evening.

BALTHASAR

There is one complication, sir

ROMEO

What would that be, kind sir?

BATHASAR

You're _married_ sir.

How can one meet up with

Someone who is in your past

When your present is taken up

ROMEO

Who says that I can stand

That old hag of a wife

With her it's always nag this

Favor that, help with this,

Ponder that, it was her that should have

Sworn to chastity, not my beloved Rosaline

I shall go to her tonight

Whether my wife approves or not

BALTHASAR

Very well, sir

[Exit Balthasar, enter Juliet

JULIET

Art thou done conversing without me?

ROMEO

And bonjour to you, as well

JULIET

Keep your salutations to yourself

You're the one who can't make up minds

How are you supposed to run a city

If you can't even run yourself?

ROMEO

I am tired of you saying things negatively

JULIET

What, exactly, am I supposed to say?

"I worship the ground thou walks on?"

It would be nice of you to think

Of others instead of just you

ROMEO

Oh, so this is what this is all about, eh?

JULIET

I haven't the faintest idea as what it is

You are speaking of

ROMEO

You are jealous of my power

I have the power to rule and the power

To keep you if I want

Or to move on to another

And for the matter

I wish to move on

JULIET

You cannot do that

We are true loves

The vows we promised by say:

"By death do us part"

It is as unbreakable as

The finest silk of all the world

[Romeo picks up dagger

ROMEO

Then, perhaps, my fair lady

Death shall do us part

[Stabs Juliet

Too young to be at my side

What time does the sun say?

I shall find my Rosaline

And she shall be my life

What of her, though?

She left me once

What's to stop her from killing me this time

No, I'm wrong

She is just a lady like fair Juliet

I'll just have to put her in her place like I did so

To my young Juliet.


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet Act V (Alternate Ending)

By: BlueSoulKLH64

A Romeo and Juliet Fanfic

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shakespeare's characters. I share the plot line with Ian Hamilton

Act V Scene IV. The Town 

[Curtains open, we find Romeo pacing around the town and Rosaline trying to get his attention.

ROMEO

What's to make sense of all of this

How did all of this occur

Let me think—no

Thinking takes up too much time

ROSALINE

Dearest Romeo, why doth thou stop thy walking

And take me to a Friar so we may marry!

ROMEO

No…no, can't do that

I've to remember

She's a lady, not a Lord

She bows to me

I do not bow to her

ROSALINE

Romeo, who art thou talking to?

ROMEO

Never mind, I cannot think!

Balthasar, when did my troubles start?

BALTHASAR  
Twas not long ago

When Tybalt's sword slayed Mercutio

And when your sword slayed Tybalt

Yet again did you hand feast upon blood

When you sliced off the hand of Friar

And then with the same hand and weapon

Did you kill off the Prince

And become one yourself

Not to mention your late wife, Juliet

Who was also done by your hand

ROMEO

Still that can't be all the problem

I'm to say, those weren't all—

ROSALINE

A second shall you hold, love

But repeat again that you were married?

That was a joke, yes?

A funny one, indeed

BALTHASAR  
Oh, no, miss

For Friar Laurence married both

Juliet of Capulet and Romeo of Montague

ROSALINE

And… twas you who slain all those men

Not…a lie?

ROMEO

Of course not! What I want

I do by my own hand

Those who did not like my power

Suffered by my blade

Tis not my fault they could not see clearly

Tis my fault they will never see again

ROSALINE

Dear Romeo, I must leave

I cannot give up to you what I have promised

ROMEO

Rosaline, wait!

You wrote to me about your feelings

How can thou go against your thought?

It'll tear me apart

No, I cannot let it

It is her that is weak, not me!

I shan't go though her spell again

My servant was right, all women are the same

You just want thy for power

Excuses are for the weak, and I,

I am not weak

It is YOU that is weak!

[pulls out sword and slashes Rosaline's neck

There are voices in my head!

How I wish them to stop!

[angry mob of eight mobsters including Benvolio comes stage right

MOBSTER 1

There is Prince Romeo!

I'll slay him and then take his place!

MOBSTER 2

No, he'll be dead by MY hand

And I'll have his glory!

ROMEO

How dare you approach me like this!

I refuse to be treated as such

Because you challenge, my good sirs

I take the offer

AND KILL EACH ONE OF YOU

[Romeo fights all of the mobsters and kills each one. The bodies fall and stay as planted

[A group of ten farmers come up stage left

FARMER 1

Look! It is he that kills of many

What's to stop him from killing our livestock?

FARMER 2

And what's to stop him from stealing our crop?

How can we trust such foolishness

For a prince, anyway?

FARMER 3

The mobsters didn't win

Because they all wanted a solo act

If we fight as a group

Then we are sure to win

And share the prize equally!

ROMEO

I will not be defeated

If you wish to live

Then go back to your petty little farms

And never tread my grounds again

FARMER 1

Never!

Charge!

[Romeo fights the farmers, and beats them easily. The ground is now filthy with bodies

[a group of seven Friars (including Friar Laurence) comes up stage right

FRIAR JOHN

Look what thou hast done to Friar Laurence!

He'll never be able to make a potion again!

FRIAR WILLIAM

Yes, you have exceed your time as Prince

Now we will—

ROMEO

If thou is about to say 'kill thy'

Then save thy breath

And hold thy tongue

I haven't gotten time for thou

[without another word, Romeo kills the Friars.

[Offstage, a spotlight goes on the chorus

CHORUS (Narrator)

Romeo now has many layers of death

And blood on his sword

And on his heart and body

What decision will be made?

How can one live on

Killing everything in sight?

The street littered with bodies

The smell of death lingering

What is one to do?

ROMEO

Oh, why do such disapprove of my dealings?

It would be such a deal easier

To just go with my rule

And not oppose me like they did

What is the situation now, Balthasar?

BALTHASAR

You now have Tybalt, Friar Laurence,

The Prince, young Juliet, eight mobsters,

Ten farmers, and seven Friars' blood on your hands,

I'd say that's the whole town

With the exception—of course—being—

[Enter The Montagues and the Capulets (including nurses, servants, etc)

MONTAGUE

Romeo Bartholomew Montague!

BALTHASAR

--Your and Juliet's parents


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo and Juliet Act V (Alternate Ending)

By: BlueSoulKLH64

A Romeo and Juliet Fanfic

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shakespeare's characters. I share the plot line with Ian Hamilton

Act V Scene V. The Street 

CHORUS

By death do us part

Romeo has spoken to Juliet

As has he shown upon others

That if parting by death is the only way to go

Then death will part them

It is obvious that such a loving man

Could become such a horrendous one

Whether the moons have changed or not

It seems that our young Romeo has

And while the day grows old

Romeo is losing his common knowledge

And is becoming extremely apathetic

To those that cross his path

That he may be so towards himself

LADY MONTAGUE

Oh, Romeo, wilt thou please stop this madness?

We hast talked with the Capulets

And have found out the whole story through the Friar

Wilt thou please talk to us

CAPULET

We hast lost Paris to suicide in grief

Of the death of Juliet

When we found out that thou is our son

We will not want to lose you as well

ROMEO

You should have thought of that

Before you had me exiled

Now it's your turn

But instead of exiled

Thou shalt be executed!

[Romeo cuts the heads off of Lord and Lady Capulet and stabs the rest easily while Montague draws his sword

MONTAGUE

If thou wants to kill

Then he shall have a challenge

Try and beat your father, boy!

I'll cut your legs off

Before I even get a scratch

ROMEO

I am not afraid of you

If I can kill the whole town

Then t'would be nothing

To kill an old man as yourself

[a fight occurs

LADY MONTAGUE

Romeo, for my sake!

Please stop this madness!

ROMEO

Shut up and die!

[Romeo stabs Lady Montague and she dies

MONTAGUE

How dare you kill your mother?!?

[in a haste of distraction while Montague is looking onto his wife, Romeo comes from behind and slices off Montague's sword arm, head, and then stabs his sword in Montague's heart and doesn't pull it out.

ROMEO

You and the rest of your blood can burn in hell.

CHORUS (NARRATOR)

So you see our young Romeo

Has now gone on the deep side

While the only other person standing

Is his faithful servant

His faithful right-hand man

Balthasar

He is chuckling in the background, barely heard by Romeo

ROMEO

What makes this funny, my sir?

I fail to see any humor

BALTHASAR

Oh, my dear master

Close your eyes till the count of ten

[Romeo closes his eyes

One, two, no, I'm not done yet

Three, four, five, halfway there

ROMEO

What is the point of this idiocy?

Why should I close my eyes and count

I know how to count

BALTHASAR

Just wait and see, master [chuckle

Six, seven, eight, nine, almost there

And now ten.

Tell me, good sir, that when you open your eyes

What is it that you see?

CHORUS

As you can see,

Romeo is almost back to his old self

For when he opens his eyes, he does not see

What corruption he has made

But instead he sees

A world of guilt

A world of greed

And a world of death

And it's all pointing to him

It's all haunting him

And it finally opens his eyes at last

ROMEO

My dear servant

Tell me what it is I have done!

All this misery

Everything I have loved to love

Or loved to hate

Or hated to love

Or hated to hate

Is now gone

What should I do with myself?

What can I do with myself?

Oh, smart, generous, kind servant

Loyal Balthasar

What is it that I should do?

BALTHASAR

Here is my dagger

Do what you may with it

But I think you've found your heart

And I think it knows

What's best to do

ROMEO

You're right

I know what needs to be done

Oh happy dagger!

This is thy sheath;

There rust, and let me die!

[He stabs himself, stumbles and falls

CHORUS

So you see, it was Balthasar

Who was the real genius of the tale

I can tell you now as it has come to an end.

For he was leading Romeo here the whole time

Ever since he told Romeo not to bow to Juliet

Everything else was influenced

So what does he do?

He takes the dagger from Romeo's heart

He wipes it off on a handkerchief,

Kisses it

And puts it onto Romeo

He calls up his horse

For there is nothing left in this fallen town

He rides on for about an acre,

Dagger still in hand

When the horse rears because a fox

Has run right in front of said horse

Since Balthasar didn't have a good grip

He fell

And since the dagger was still in his hand

Once he fell his hand went straight to his forehead

The dagger went all the way through

Brain matter was going everywhere

So it's ironic

That the stupid died quickly and on purpose

But the smart died a slow and painful death

And on accident

Fin 

[Complete Blackout, curtains close and house lights come up

DIRECTOR

Thank you for staying and watching, there are refreshments in the lobby and the cast members will be coming out to greet you momentarily. I hope you liked the show and come for next year's! Have a safe trip home and good night!

[Audience starts to get up and out

AUDIENCE MEMBER 1

Strange ending, I've never seen it like that before…

AUDIENCE MEMBER 2

Hey, that's showbiz!


End file.
